Unnamed High School
The Unnamed High School was the main location for Shane Walsh and Otis in the episodes, Bloodletting and Save the Last One in Season 2 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). Both Shane and Otis had to fight their way through the school to get medical supplies for Carl Grimes. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia The high school was like any other secondary high school institution where teenage students would attend in the rural area to learn. The school is fairly large due to the location of being in a rural area and the school's team is the cougars. It has many extracurricular activities, including athletics due to the size of the gymnasium and the large field for track and field and football. The senior prom is a very popular activity among graduating and high school students. As well many non-sporting extra-curricular activities are offered in the high school including drama, yearbook club, and computer club, etc... Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak began, FEMA along with the county sheriff and military began to set up a triage and command post at the high school for the area. Due to the size and location of the high school, it was ideal for an evacuation center for refugees to head towards. Unfortunately the epidemic followed everyone to the school turning people into walkers causing the school to become overrun. Season 2 Bloodletting After Carl has been shot, Shane and Otis must get medical supplies for Hershel to help with Carl's surgery. They make their way to the school finding greatly overwhelmed by walkers. They plan their approach by using flares from a nearby police car to distract the walkers as they sneak into the medical trailer. They gather all the supplies they needed and put it all in Otis' bag. When they were about to leave, the flares have burned out and the clanging sounds from the oxygen tanks becoming loud echos for the walkers alerting them to the presence of Shane and Otis. They must run through the school grounds until they get to an entrance to the school and try to take shelter inside. Save the Last One Shane and Otis are seen running through the school hallways trying to escape the walkers. The pair come to a pair of locked and chained doors (to prevent the walkers from getting in) to which they continue running towards the school's gymnasium. They get inside the gym and take cover on top of the bleachers to catch their breath while the walkers scream below them. Shane and Otis try and plan their escape with Shane heading towards the small windows and Otis being the distraction heading towards the change rooms to allow Shane to escape. Otis runs off while Shane escapes through the windows only to be chased again by the walkers. The two meet in the field as planned, running low on ammunition and Shane injured his leg due to the fall from the window, they decide to head back to the truck using whatever rounds they had left in their weapons. Seeing no option and the walkers gaining and outnumbering them, Shane apologizes to Otis and then shoots him in the leg which causes him to fall. The two fight on the ground while Shane tries to escape from Otis, he gets the bag of medical supplies and heads towards the truck while Otis is being devoured by the walkers. Inhabitants Deaths *Otis - Otis was shot in the leg by Shane Walsh so he could escape the infested school grounds. Otis was devoured by a large group of walkers as Shane escaped with the medical supplies for Carl Grimes. Gallery High School.jpg|The High School Evac High School 2.jpg|The High School Entrance High School 4.jpg|Shane and Otis running down the side of the school High School 5.jpg|The back of the high school High School 6.jpg|The high school entrance again High School 7.jpg|The parking lot of the high school before Shane sacrifices Otis Trivia *Maggie Greene may have attended this school due to the close proximity to Hershel's farm **If so, Randall also may have been at this school as well assuming he wasn't lying (as mentioned in 18 Miles Out) **Jimmy and Beth Greene might also have attended this school. *The actual school is called Newnan High School in Newnan, Georgia. **Though the large “N” within the circle, was changed to a “C” for filming, many nods to the Newnan High School were left in place such as the word “Cougars” seen on several banners in the gym during the indoor scenes. ru:Высшая школа Category:Unnamed